The Warrioress
by 102Tex102
Summary: What if the Warriors had a chick? One that was there from the beginning - not when Fox and Cleon left the Destroyers - well you know... Anyway read if you're interested.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was watching 'The Warriors' and thought...what if there was a chick in the Warriors? So here it is but this is pieces and bits from the movie and not the game...although the game is awesome!

**Disclaimer: **All the appropriate rights and all that go to their owners, I'm just giving the Warriors the woman's touch...mostly because I didn't like Mercy...sorry guys.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It's still on, and we're going. Cyrus sent an emissary this afternoon to make  
sure. Now Cyrus don't want anybody packed, he don't want anybody flexing any  
muscle. So I gave him my word that the Warriors would uphold the truce. Now  
everybody says that Cyrus is the one and only. I think we'd better go have a look  
ourself." Cleon explained before we began to walk to the subway station.

"We got a back-up plan for when the shit hits the fan?" I ask Cleon on the way my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

"The shit ain't gonna hit the fan. He runs the biggest gang in the city." Cleon replies. "But if it does happen. We just come back home." He adds.

"We ain't even been to The Bronx before." Swan cuts in as I step aside to let him in.

"No sweat, this conclave's gonna be a real big item, every gang in the city is gonna be there." Cleon tells him.

"We're going in there with nothing." Cochise complains to Snowball.

"We're going in there like everybody else, nine guys, no weapons." I clear my throat behind him. "Eight guys, one weapon." He amends.

"You got the stuff?" I turn to look at Cleon and Rembrandt with a spray can. "I want you to hit everything in sight. I want everybody to  
know that the Warriors were there."

"You never know what you're gonna run into out there, we're wearing our  
colours so we can't hide." Cowboy considers to Vermin.

"Who wants to hide?" Vermin replies as we get to the station and climb up the steps.

"Maybe we'll get to waste a few heads along the way." Ajax shrugs aiming it at Cleon like a suggestion.

"You just soldier and keep your mouth shut." Swan and I make eye-contact and smile as Ajax's smile disappears.

"When we get there, you stick close by, okay?" Swan tells Rembrandt when we climb onto the train.

"Don't worry, I don't feel like getting wrecked." He sighs.

"Does anyone?" I wonder dropping onto the seat and stretching my legs out so no one can sit next to me.

"One thing we might get out of Cyrus' little get together is meeting some  
strange wool. I wouldn't mind laying a little something down on the way back." I roll my eyes at Ajax - all balls and no brains but probably the best fighter after Cleon and I.

"You got a one-track brain, you know that?" Vermin accounts.

"What's the matter, you goin' faggot?" And that conversation explains Ajax in full...except maybe his fighting so...only half of him is explained.

"What do you know about Cyrus?" Cowboy asks Cochise and Rembrandt.

"Magic, whole lot o' magic." Cochise nods slowly, looking out into the night.

"He's the one and only." Rembrandt adds like a baby robot...he is the baby of the group.

"When you're president of the biggest gang in the city, you don't have to  
take any shit." Cochise observes.

"Ahh fuck him!" Ajax groans. "I'll tell you something, I bet nobody's even gonna be there." He concludes finally sitting back and shutting up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ajax owed me twenty bucks. The place was packed with hundreds of guys. It was like being at the final game or something. But what scared me even more was the fact that no one was packing or flexing just like Cyrus said not to do...this was a truce. "Can you count suckers? I say the future, is ours! If you can count." Cyrus begins which leaves everyone in silence say the few whispers. Cyrus climbs higher onto the platform.

"Come on Cyrus, we're with you!" Someone yells.

"Go ahead bro!" Another urges.

Now look what we have here before us. We've got the Saracens sitting next to the Jones Street Boys. We've got The Moonrunners, right by The Van Courtlandt Rangers. Nobody is wasting nobody. That…is a miracle…and miracles, is the way things ought to be." He continues upon reaching the second platform from the top. "You're standing right now with a hundred delegates, from a hundred gangs and there's over a hundred more. That's 20,000 hardcore members, 40,000 counting affiliates and 20,000 more not organised but ready to fight. 60,000 soldiers! Now there ain't but 20,000 police in the whole town. Can you dig it?" A small crowd cheers in reply. "Can you dig it?" He asks again receiving more of a cheer. "Can...you...dig...it?!" Everyone joins in on the cheers.

"This Cyrus isn't that bad." I shrug to myself.

"Now here's the sum total. One gang could run this city. One gang! Nothing would move, without us allowing it to happen! We could tax the crime syndicates, the police, because we got the streets suckers! Can you dig it?" Everyone roars mostly for the hate towards the 'boys in blue' but still it's the reaction he wanted.

"Right on!" Cowboy nods in agreement.

"The problem in the past has been the man turning us against one another.  
We have been unable to see the truth, because we've been fighting for ten square  
feet of ground. Our turf, our little piece of turf. That's crap brothers. The turf is ours by right, because it's our turn. All we have to do is keep up the general truce. We take over one borough at a time. Secure our territory, secure our turf, because it's all our turf!" He says turning as he speaks like a god or maybe just to make everyone feel equal.

"Are you offended?" Vermin asks me.

"By what?" I whisper back.

"Being called a brother." He explains.

"I'd prefer brother to whore or slut like I've been called by most." I sigh waiting for him to continue his speak. A gunshot sounds and everyone pauses the silence being more shiver-worthy than the actual shot. Then everyone scatters. Police sirens blare and it's all-out war to get away - by war it's more shoving anyone who gets in your way out of the way. I stand on the stairs railing and spot Swan with some of the boys. I jump off and chase after them. I follow them through the fence into a graveyard...nice.

We all drop as the police chopper cuts over. Huffing and puffing we're all covered in sweat. "What the hell happened?" I question no one in particular.

"Everybody make it?" Swan asks standing up as we all regroup.

"Just Cleon's missing." Fox answers.

"Fuzz must have got him." Cochise suggests.

"Did you see him get busted?"

"I saw him then he wasn't there no more. I was hauling arse." He adds. "Why don't you look around, see if we're okay?" Swan directs at Rembrandt.

"This is a graveyard!" The baby complains before jogging off into the night.

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" Cowboy asks Swan. To which Swan replies:

"We're going back."

"You mind telling us how? Fucking Coney Island must be fifty to a hundred miles away from here." Vermin complains.

"It's out only choice." I huff giving him a little shove.

"Yeah, real simple. Except every cop in the city's lookin' to but our heads!" Cochise lets out a long breath.

"We got something else to think about." Swan glances about.

"Yeah, what?" Vermin steps up.

"The truce, is it still on?" Snowball continues for Swan.

"If we ain't we're going to have to bop our way back." Vermin nodded.

"Shit I wish we were packed." Cowboy groaned fixing his hat.

"If this truce is off, anything could hit us between here and that train. If you get separated, make it to the platform at Union Square, that's where we change trains." Swan plans out.

"I only got one question..."Ajax begins stepping closer to Swan. "Who named you leader? I got as much right to take over as you." He decides.

"Because you think with you balls." I shrug getting 'the look' the same one he gave me when I refused to screw him then kicked his arse.

"Maybe we ought to talk about this later, huh?" Swan attempts.

"What's wrong with right now? I wanna be war lord." Ajax jabs.

"Make your move." Swan dares. I step in between.

"Walk it off. Who cares who gets us out, let's just get out. I'm not going to get arse-fucked by a bunch of freakin' morons because you two won't get along. Don't make me force you." I hiss as Rembrandt cuts in easing my tension but not that of the boys.

"Hey you guys, the train's right over there. Come on, hurry up, lets go."

"Lets move." Swan announces strolling on with me waiting to be sure Ajax isn't going to do anything stupid.

"Hey man, don't worry about it, stay loose." Cochise chimes with a boppy beat that makes me ant to dance.

"Ah Fuck!" Ajax whines in reply.

"Rembrandt mark this spot." Swan orders nodding at the graffitied grave.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rembrandt calls after us.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**a. **If you haven't noticed I'm cutting it into scenes with the Warriors unless the scene is way too short. So sorry that most of them will be like that.

**b. **Sorry that it's mostly conversations but the real fighting starts in the next few chapters. So again, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We run under a bridge as the rain starts drying off a second then Swan gets us moving again on our way to the station.

We make it to the road to the station where Swan stops watching the long road between us and the station. "Come on, what kind of chicken shit crap is this?" Ajax complains from near the back of the line.

"Yeah, come on man, we're here, what are we waiting for?" Cochise chimes in.

"A train would help." Fox interjects.

"Unless you wanna go up there and get japped on an open platform." I add flipping my short locks of black aside.

"Bullshit man, there ain't nobody on the street." Cochise hisses back.

"He's right, we're acting like faggots." You can tell that was no other than Ajax.

"Just keep talking." Swan silences all conversation before an old school bus drives toward us with graffiti covering it and bald men in denim outfits hanging out of him and clinging to the sides, a couple even on the roof.

"It's the Turnbull A.C.'s." Snowball announces.

"I think they forgot about the truce." Swan adds.

"No shit!" Vermin hisses in a whisper.

"Those lousy skinheaded fucks." Ajax curses as Fox jogs to the metal pillar and watches the bus like a scout.

"We should move now." I suggest before the screech of metal on metal meets us overhead.

"That's our train." Vermin whines as the bus turns and Fox runs back.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Rembrandt groans.

"Are we gonna go for it?" Fox asks Swan who rolls his eyes before we all take off on the road. The skinheads on the bus cheer and make weird vocal sounds as we sprint ahead of them. Ajax - of course - is running at the back and gives them the bird.

I jump up the steps two or three at a time keeping up with the main group. We leap over the tolls and then up the steps again. "Hold the fucking train!" Someone yells in desperation. Shoving people aside as we make it to the platform and drop into the train dragging Ajax in. The doors close and the train starts taking off like a miracle. The cheering from the A.C.'s dies and ours begins. Arms waving and Ajax jumping around while most of us are too exhausted from that short burst of adrenaline.

"Those were some desperate dudes." Vermin sighs beginning to smile.

"Hey, so was we." Cowboy replies thrusting up his arms in victory.

"Even fight, we could take 'em! Bunch of chicken shits." Ajax hoots.

"Them cats didn't look too chicken shit to me." Cowboy puffs.

"Me either!" Vermin adds.

"Yeah, well we made it and in an hour, it is C.I., the Big Coney!" Cochise announces  
slowly and victoriously.

"Yeah, give me that fist buddy." Ajax laughs as the two boys fist bump.

"When we get there, that's when we've made it." Swan cuts in ruining all the joy and laughter.

"Hey no sweat war chief." Cochise eases.

"Hey I've got Coney Island." Rembrandt calls.

"Figure out how many stops to Union Square." Ajax suggests.

"Hey come on man, that's high math for Rembrandt!" Cochise jokes.

"It's alright, nobody can read these maps anyway." Fox adds patting Rembrandt's shoulder as he joins him.

"Hey forget it, what's the difference? We're home free!" Vermin decides as we all collapse into a seat and get some rest.

* * *

The train begins to slow as we make it to a stop. Sirens come into earshot and then the red reflection on each of the walls. "Well shit." I sigh watching the flames as the train stops and maybe longer than we'd hoped.

"Shit, this train's had it." Rembrandt groans.

"This is fucking impossible." Cowboy lets out a long breath.

"What the shit are we gonna do? Ah this sucks." Vermin adds.

"Why couldn't it rain now?" Rembrandt sounded like a child.

"Maybe we ought to worry about who set that goddamn fire." Fox suggests looking to Swan for instructions.

"Come on." Swan huffs as we all jump off the train and follow him out of the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We've made it a couple of blocks but then people start appearing on the rooftops. We're in Orphans territory now. "Anyone else noticing these guys?" I ask.

"We've had it." Fox sighs.

"Yeah I made 'em. Two there and one there." Swan announces.

"I think they just made us." Fox applies.

"You recognise them?" Swan asks me.

"Orphans. So far down they ain't even on the map. Real low class." I reply.

"Numbers?"

"Full strength maybe thirty." I add.

"Thirty's a lot more than eight." Vermin points out.

"Not if they're wimps, and I'm sick of this running crap." Ajax cuts in with his unwanted opinion.

"Come on, this way." Swan orders and we follow continuing along the road until we slow down and then holt at a small group of them hanging around outside.

"Hey." The leader clicks to one of them, said one bolts off down the street.

"You know where that cat's headed don't you?" Cowboy wonders.

"Yeah reinforcements." Rembrandt explains.

"We're gonna get japped here, we're gonna get japped." Vermin psychs before I give him a little hit.

"Calm down." I hush.

"No matter what he says, nobody lip off, nobody get hot, I'm gonna see what I can do." Swan nods and nobody takes their eyes off the group except me but I'm watching around us. A low gang could still be dangerous - especially in their own turf...even if it's about the size of a street.

"When did you turn into a fucking diplomat?" Ajax questions Swan.

"Yeah, you ain't exactly the state department type." Vermin adds with a nod.

"Fox, you come with me." Swan says ignoring the remarks and strolling over to the dirty group of men.

"Maybe you outha show me your invitation?" The group leader says to the boys as they walk over.

"How do you figure?" Swan comments with no shift in emotion.

"This is some tense shit." I whisper.

"Not really. They're a bunch of wimps." Ajax remarks.

"Well you come armying down here, invading our territory, no permits, no parley." The leader rouses.

"We're not invading, and I'm parleying right now." Swan replies a little rudely.

"We were just at that big meeting up in The Bronx, we're going home to Coney, the train gets messed up by the fire and dumps us here." Fox tries to explain before the leader cuts back in a little angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about man. How could this be a big meeting if The Orphans wasn't there?" He jabs.

"You didn't miss anything, there was a lot of hassle, a lot of heads got busted." Fox added.

"Hey you think The Orphans ain't with it, you think The Orphans ain't well known?" _Well shit._

"We didn't say that." Swan apologises...a little.

"We got a heavy rep. You mess with us and you'll find that out." He waves over a member holding a tiny piece of paper. "You see that? They write about our raids in the paper." I could have laughed but instead smiled and looked back around to hide it.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, that's really heavy. The Orphans right? Yeah our youth worker, she talks about you all the time." Fox adds with a hint of lying and sarcasm.

"We ain't got one." The Orphan member replies. and Fox has to think fast:

"That must be because you guys are so bad, they're afraid of you." He attempts and then there's an agonizing silence.

"There's nothing wrong with you making it through our territory as long as you come in peace." The leader says finally. Then trouble arrives as a chicken. She clucks with dark locks, a pink singlet and no bra...one less thing for the hooker to take off. "Ahhh," the Orphan leader sighs, "cut it, Mercy." He hisses earning a giggle from her.

"You know what that is don't ya?" Ajax begins.

"A whore?" I wonder.

"Yep...trouble." Cowboy replies.

"Don't be jealous, Deo." Ajax adds patting my shoulder.

"Lighten up Mercy, stop lookin' for trouble now." The afro Orphan warns.

"Should've slapped your mouth the minute you opened it." The Orphan leader amends.

"So who stopped ya?" Mercy dares looking to Swan and Fox. "Come on, give me one. Just one. I just want one vest. You can get another one man!" She jives.

"No chance." Swan says shaking his head.

"Are you just gonna let an army walk through here anytime they feel like it? How is that gonna look?" _I'll punch the bitch if she starts something._

"Get lost." The Orphan leader ordered.

"Yeah pretty soon every gang is just gonna boogie right in, soldier right through. I'll tell you, some man you are." That got to him. He stepped over to Swan and Fox again.

"Take your colours off, you can walk through."

"We don't do that." Swan explains.

"It's just our mark, it don't mean we're at war." Fox adds.

"Go as civilians okay? You go as soldiers I got to come down on you. Now take off your colours. You hear me?" Swan and Fox look to each other then Swan to the orphan leader.

"Fuck you." He states simply as the Orphans run off inside for their reinforcements.

"We aren't gonna hide who we are just because some whore shakes our arse!" Fox tells Mercy straight.

"Don't call me no whore. I ain't no whore!" _Sure you're not._

"Let's go." swan says to fox rejoining with us. "We're marching down to the next station, right through these lame fucks territory. Now let's move."

"Yeah that's right Warriors, just keep walking. Real tough mothers ain't ya. You guys don't show me much. Why don't you dickheads just walk all the way back home huh?" Mercy calls after us trying to get a bite...she'll get one from Ajax when the time comes.

"Boy that chick's got some mouth!" Rembrandt whispers to me.

"Every hooker has a mouth like that." I reply as we turn the corner.

"You two were really terrific back there." Someone says.

"Hmm mmm." Swan replies.

"You guys really lipped them down but good." Cowboy added.

"Yeah his ear's gonna be ringin' for a month." Cochise laughed.

"I say we should've wasted them." Ajax sighs.

"Come on, the station's this way." Swan concludes. We watch as Mercy's heels click on the ground and she walks across the street looking down the road for us. She stops on the path and gets grabbed my Ajax. She struggles in his arms while he smiles with other ideas. Swan nods for him to let go and he does...with a hesitant expression. "Okay, what have you got in mind?" Swan asks.

"Well maybe I'm lookin' for some real action." Mercy replies.

"Well what about me, I got the big one!" Vermin chuckles.

"Yeah, right." I insult ruining his moment of glory.

"I'll give it to you baby." Ajax decides.

"Let her go!" Swan orders.

"You gonna jump me?" Mercy lets out her breath as Swan grabs her.

"Maybe we ought to put a train on you. You look like you might even like it." Swan smiles.

"Fuck you!" Mercy spits.

"Real tough chick." Swan says gripping her chin. Footsteps interrupt as the Orphans arrive in full force with chains and crowbars and a a few knives...nothing too dramatic.

"You see what you get Warriors?! You see what you get when you mess with the Orphans?!" The Orphan's leader yells before they all start chanting insults and that. But they're all bullshit. I rip a piece off Mercy's skirt and hand it to Swan. Fox lights it up and Swan throws it. For a second we wait and watch but then Swan orders us to move. We sprint up the stairs and leap onto the train.

"Hey wait a minute, I got to ask a question. How come we're running?" Vermin asks.

"I told you, they're a bunch of wimps." Ajax explains.

"Union Station here we come." Cochise sighs.

"What about me?" Mercy wonders as the doors shut and the train jumps to a start.

"So what about you?" Ajax answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"How much longer we gotta wait? We might be here forever! Im sick of waiting for trains." Vermin complains as we wait on the train for another.

"Vermin, sit down and shut up!" Swan orders.

"Okay, okay!" Vermin eases. We all stare out across the stations platforms for any signs of other gangs or cops. Then tension rises with feet tapping on the cement platform somewhere around us. We wait...and wait. It's like waiting for news on a dying friend or family member. Then it stops.

"Let's go!" Swan orders.

"Where?!" I call back continuing to chase after Cochise, Vermin and Rembrandt. We sprint anywhere jumping passed the little shop and then more and more. My heart thundered in my ears and sweat poured from my skin.

"Let's double back, this way." Vermin suggest as we swing around the column and run upstairs.

"Well shit." I puff bouncing about like the rest before Vermin turns and we all chase after him.

"Come on! Hurry up!" I yell at them as they jog and I leap down the stairs and take the turn down the platform. I check back but there's no one but cops. I let out a short burst of breath and keep up my pace pushing myself more and more.

"Union Square, Union Square." Cochise yells when we're on the train. Swinging inside as the doors close and praying the cop don't catch up.

"What about the others?" Rembrandt asks at the hiss of the doors.

"We gotta go, we gotta go!" Vermin insists before the train chugs to a start.

"Yes!" I cheer with them hugging each one before dropping into the seat. Sweat drains out of me like water from a pool. I calm my breathing still smiling at our victory.

* * *

Our arrival at Union Square wasn't as victorious or joyful as I had hoped. We stood in the middle of the platform exhausted from all the running, and dehydrated with all the water gone and all that shit. "Where is everybody?" Vermin asked as we watched yet another train pass.

"Looks like we're the first ones here. We're just gonna have to sit and wait. They'll show up." Rembrandt suggested.

"Ooh, looks like something else showed up." Vermin cooed spotting the group of girls at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey hey hey, now look at what you find here in the big city." Cochise hooted.

"Hey you guys, we ain't got time." Rembrandt advised.

"Yeah, don't think with your dicks." I agree.

" We're just looking. And are you kidding? Time's what we got plenty of." Vermin sighs walking over.

"Stick close." I tell Rembrandt as we follow along.

"Hiya." One girl says with sparkly black hair. They're all wearing the same multi-coloured shirt under their coats...Lizzies. Vermin and Cochise walk up front with the most girls while Rembrandt and I hang out back. Rembrandt stands with a chick under the umbrella and I stood at the back without an umbrella in the rain...and I was definitely glad of it.

"Is this the place? Hey, I hate asking questions but where's your dudes?" Cochise wonders up the front." Chicks like you always got dudes around."

"They took the night off, went up to The Bronx. Don't worry about them. They're lame. Real cripples." One girl answers.

"Come on." The other says.

"When I got off that subway, and I saw you, I thought oh baby, throw it my way. I mean it's really great of you chicks taking us in like this." Vermin swoons.

"We know about The Warriors, they're a heavy outfit. Sure we know about you guys." His chick replies, the same one who said _hiya_ to us at the station.

"How'd you hear about us?" Vermin asked curiously.

"You know how it is, word gets around." She replies.

"Well yeah I guess we are pretty well-known." Vermin concludes.

"Uh-huh, come on." She say continuing inside. We enter their flat where there's a jukebox playing some dancing tunes for the ones in the middle of the floor. The others hung around the chairs and lounges puffing smoke. I swat a cigarette from the table and light it up relaxing myself and trying not to grab the boys by their crotches and dragging them back to Union Square.

"You know you're the first friendly face we've seen all night?" Cochise admits.

"Hey that's the way we are. Let's party a little, get something going." One Lizzie says bobbing her head.

"Yeah sure, hey I can dig that!" Cochise nods.

"Hey you know you came to the right guys. Oh hurt me hurt me." Vermin wounds.

"Oh don't thank us man, just relax, fall out, take your pick." She says with pursed lips.

"Hey thanks. This is a great outfit, what clique is this?" Vermin asks.

"We're The Lizzies." Her yes bulge at the name.  
"Lizzies...hey great, just great, I like that, I like it." He pulses.

"Glad to hear it." she replies slowly walking away.

"How much longer we gonna hang around here?" Rembrandt asked Cochise.

"Huh? Hey what's your hurry man, we just got here?"

"We ought to be getting back to Union Square. They're gonna be worried about us." He adds.

"Come on." I sigh pulling him to the corner with me.

* * *

"Hey little man, you wanna dance?" A chick asks Rembrandt as he paces in front of me along the side. I watch him and around the room suspiciously as 'Love Is A Fire' plays on the jukebox. I meet eyes across the room before the lock clicks.

"So you're the famous Warriors? The guys who shot Cyrus." A chick says to Rembrandt.

"Shit!" I curse punching the chick at the lock as she whips out a gun.

"The chicks are packed! The chicks are packed!" Rembrandt yells as a shot fires. The girls without weapons move across to the side of the room. I grab Cochise by the collar and throw him towards the door as Vermin breaks a chair over someone's head. I grab him and run after him out the door shattered by Cochise. We bolt out of the flat and onto the street cutting into an alleyway. I take the bandanna from Rembrandt's neck and wrap it around his arm. "She cut me, she cut me!" He shoots a little shocked.

"Look, look man. Now we've got to hold ourselves together. We've got to." Cochise hissed. "See man now if we go to pieces, somebody out there is gonna get us."

"They think we shot Cyrus." I fess up.

"What are you talking about, I don't get it?" Vermin asks.

"They think we shot Cyrus. Every gang in the city must be looking for us." Rembrandt repeats for me.

"Holy shit!" Cochise curses.

"We're not gonna be able to make it back." Rembrandt sighs.

"Yes. Yes we are. No more distractions or detours...we're going to get back to Coney. And meet up with the others back at Union Square." I order.

"We're gonna make it back. We came this far and we're gonna go the rest of  
the way. Now let's go to Union Square okay. We've got to tell the rest of the guys." vermin assures before we set off back to Union Square.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The boys stand watching the wall across the track at Union Square while I lean on a pillar. "Hey." I announce at the arrival of Cowboy and Snowball. I stand at their approach noticing that Swan, Ajax and Fox are missing.

"Hey, where's the rest of them?" Rembrandt asks at the reunion.

"Cops got Ajax, we don't know about Swan." Snowball replies.

"Oh Jesus!" Rembrandt curses.

"Are you sure about Ajax?" Cochise questions, doubtful.

"Real sure." Cowboy nods.

"I bet he went out swinging." Vermin adds trying to erase the tension.

"We better go look for Swan." Snowball suggests.

"God I can't believe it." Rembrandt whispers to himself mostly.

"This is shit." Vermin adds as we walk up the steps taking a look around. We find Swan with Mercy at the amusement area.

Swan nods to the right showing us the three guys with stripes of black and another colour. The Punks. Then he nods left to the men's room. We follow the lead and walk into the men's room me walking last to see whether or not he ditches the chick...he doesn't. "Wait." She says stopping outside. "I can't go in there. It's a men's room."

"You're kidding." I smirk and drag her in. She hides behind Swan and I stand behind Rembrandt in the first stall. The doors opens and the skater skids along in front. When he stops I glimpse over the door then tap Rembrandt. The punk kicks open the door but Rembrandt sprays him with red paint. Everyone bursts out of their stalls.I jump out after him ducking passed the guys to Mercy and dragging her to the side. When I arrive back Rembrandt is on the ground. Mercy drops beside him. I grab the original punk with red over his eyes and punch him with a crack. Someone tackles me and throws me against the wall. Some big red guy. I duck under his punch and kick his crotch. As he begins to fall I crack another kick hitting his nose. A suddenly _club_ and it's the end of the short fight.

* * *

We get back onto a train bound for Coney Island...finally! "Big Cyrus, he was gonna run the whole city. What crap that was." Vermin sighs while I lean heads against Rembrandt's while he sleeps.

"Cyrus was right about one thing. It's all out there. All we got to do is just  
figure a way to go steal it." Cochise says.

"Sounds great. All you go to do is figure out what's worth stealing." Snowball says before they close their eyes falling asleep. The train pulls to a stop at the next station and two couples in dresses and tuxes bop in laughing and giggling. They sit across from Swan and Mercy. Mercy brushes a hand through her hair but Swan puts it down onto her lap. She closes her eyes while Swan continues to death-stare the young couples.

"Alright, let's get off here." One guys says as they leave. Mercy opens her eyes but after a while she closes them again finally sleeping.

"Get some sleep, Swan. We're gonna be home tomorrow." I say.

"I don't need to sleep." He says emotionless.

"Don't give me that crap. Get some shut-eye." I order closing my eyes. I don't actually fall asleep but instead think with my eyes open.

* * *

We arrive at Stillwell Avenue in the morning all of us awake but not cheering to finally be home. Now we are here but it's not over. And we all know it's not over.

Swan and Mercy hang back chatting away while we walk ahead glad to be home...even if home was as dull as it always is and has ever been. But as we walk through the empty theme park the dullness and boredom die with those Rogue arse-holes following us down the street. Somehow we knew it was them who shot Cyrus. "Wait a couple of seconds after we move, then cut out the other way." Swan tells Mercy,

"Why can't I stay with you?" Mercy asks.

"Just do what I tell you, okay?" Swan orders.

"Come on, I can take care of myself, I proved that." Mercy argues.

"Come on." Swan says finally dragging her along. Everyone grabs something from the spot. Vermin pulls of a scrap of metal. Cochise breaks off a pipe and Cowboy has a bat. Snowball and Rembrandt grab bars. Mercy a smashed bottle and I grab a rusty chain.

"Warriors, come out to play ... Warriors, come out to play ... Warriors, come out to play … Warriors, come out to play ... Warriors, come out to play..." The Rogue, Luther, chants rattling together bottles.

"Everybody packed?" Swan asked.

"Yeah." Cochise answered for us.

"All of you stay behind me. I'm gonna take 'em out to the sand." Swan ordered.

"What about you? You ready?" Snowball asks. Swan flicks up a knife and sticks it into his belt.

"Let's do it." He adds as we walk out onto the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Rogues stumbled over the small dune to see us on the beach. Hair whipping in the salty air as we glared back at them. Nine Warriors and one weapon reduced to six Warriors, one weapon and a chick in pink... And it was all their fault. "When we see the ocean, we figure we're home, we're safe." Swan says looking out at the water.

"This time you got it wrong!" Luther says like he was bent.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you waste Cyrus?" Swan asked him straight.

"No reason, I just like doing things like that."Bent. What did I say?He laughs and Swan joins sarcastically.

"Let's do it, me and you." Swan suggests.

"One on one? You're crazy." He says pulling out a gun. "You're dead, all of you, and you know it. You're dead." He says crazily.

"Swan!" I urge and he throws the knife a single shot exploding from the barrel missing everyone. The knife sticking out of Luther's wrist. He falls to his knees straining a scream. Rocking ever-so-slightly staring at the knife.

"Fucking wimp." I say since Ajax can't. Swan steps up and takes the knife, gripping Luther's brown locks he cleans the knife on them. The Rogues look ready to attack before the roar of a huge, angry gang hits us like a wave.

"Riffs!"

"Yeah, right!" They call as we turn to see the men in black approach weapons in hand and no expression on their faces.

"You still looking for us?" Swan asks the leader who stares at the shaking Luther on his knees.

"We've found what we're looking for." He replies grabbing Luther's attention.

"No..." He rises to his feet sounding like a defeated boy. "No... It wasn't us. It was them... The Warriors." He jitters scared shitless.

"You Warriors are good... Real good." The Riffs' leader observes although it's obvious.

"The best." Swan says for me.

"The rest is ours." The leader replies holding out his arm and his men backing away to let us out of their crowded circle. Swan takes the lead with Mercy while I take the back.

"Noooo!" Luther cries one last time before being wasted by the biggest gang in New York.

We look out at the water now...it's over.


End file.
